Forum:Editing the Wiki
Welcome to the GF Wiki! If you are reading this then you are probably looking to help expand the Wiki. Awesome! Make sure to check other similar pages to see how they are set up. You can also go into a similar page and go to Edit, then copy and paste it in the new page changing the information for the new page. That way you know that the pages are going to keep with the same formatting and style. Account Please feel free to make a Wikia account if you haven't already. Not only does this track all your updates you make to the wiki, but also allows a way to communicate. Creating and being logged in to an account also removes a lot of the ads on all of the pages. If you are new to Wiki editing, or want to learn more about it, check here for useful information: Community Portal. You can also check out the Wiki Discussions Forum for more pages (like this one) about editing the Grand Fantasia Wiki. Examples of Different Pages Quests: For Kaslow, Magic School Journal, Issue 32, Magic Academy's Order 39, Reef Ecology Analysis *''Note:'' On Quests, Don't put the level of the quest in the title/page name, but in the quest template format on the page and under the quest part sections. Job: Necromancer, Necromancer Skills Items: Potion, Ether Maps: Kaslow, Black Swamp, Ancient Forest NPC: Noe, Efe Monster: Jelly Rabbit, Ancient Giant Baron Templates Most of the example pages above use one or more templates. You can press edit on a completed page to see what template is being used and how it is being used. Some templates are still under revision as they will be modified for easier reading and editing. The Item template can be used for all items, armors, and weapons, though whether this template and style will still be used for weapons and armors is still to be determined. The Item template has been upgraded! The old version of the item template has been moved and renamed as the Old Item template. Images You can upload my clicking the Upload Image link on the left (<--) or if you have more than one to upload by using the Multiple Upload. When naming the files, try to keep them generic (like Staff1, Staff2, Red Sunbird, etc.). This is because files like these might be the same for more than one item and might make it easier to find the image for the other uses. Make sure to add the image to the appropriate image category. Taking Images It is the goal for the final version of all the item icons to not show any number values on the image. It is perfectly fine however to upload an icon that has any numbers on it or grey'd out in the case of mat images. Anyone that has an updated version of an image can on the Upload a new version of this file link on the image page to update the image. For drops, if you take a screenshot while you are picking it up it will show the icon without any stack numbers in the lower right corner. For mats, if you go to something that uses the mat to make, it will show the mat icon without any stack number. For monster/npc images, the finish picture should be a png file with the npc/monster alone without any background. If you don't know how or can't do it atm, you can just upload the raw image as a png to the site, then someone else can download it and reupload the finished picture by selecting the "Upload a new version of this file" on the image page. Discussions All pages have a talk page. You can get to the Talk Page by clicking on the Discussion tab at the top right of any page. #Start new Convos with a title between 2 = signs, Example New Convo #For replies, start with a : to indent your reply beneath the post, Example :Type reply here #'ALWAYS' sign your posts on talk pages by using the signature icon or by typing four tildes (~~~~) Don't however sign article pages. If you need to ask/talk to me about anything, leave a msg on my Talk Page. Thanks ^_^ -- LK-1987 (Talk) 11:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC)